Star Trek: The Exhibition (Blackpool)
Star Trek: The Exhibition was a ''Star Trek'' exhibition, for which a dedicated, albeit temporary, museum, the "Star Trek Filmwelt Center Exhibition", was actually established in Blackpool, United Kingdom. The exhibition was organized by noted German genre memorabilia collector Martin Netter, through his "Filmwelt Center" company. It was advertised to open on , but the opening date had to be rescheduled to , due to delays in the shipping-in of some exhibits. When the exhibition opened, it was one of multiple celebrations hosted by the city in honor of Star Trek s 50th anniversary. The exhibition is situated on the seaside resort's promenade (also known as the Golden Mile) and features, among other displays, two full-scale replicas of sets: the bridge of the (in its TOS configuration), and a transporter. A large replica of the shuttlecraft El-Baz s exterior, signed by many of the cast and crew who worked on the filmed Star Trek productions, is also featured in the exhibition. Behind-the-scenes documents on display include the final draft scripts of (with hand-written revisions), , , , and , as well as a call sheet from the production of . Many costumes, props, and elements of sets are also on show at the exhibition. In a Star Trek-esque corridor, the following costumes are displayed: * An olive-colored costume created for the ultimately aborted series Star Trek: Phase II * Spock's headband from * An Augment henchman's mask from * Kirk's variant field uniform from * A stunt EV suit worn by Dominic Keating and his stunt double Clark Tucker in * Captain Archer's desert uniform from ENT * A Starfleet uniform worn by Patrick Stewart, as Captain Picard, in and by stunt actors in subsequent films * A Romulan uniform used in and * A stock Vulcan costume used in various Star Trek films and television episodes * A Reman uniform from * A 2230s-style operations division lieutenant from * A stock orange-colored engineering suit used on many occasions in the first six films * Sciences division Starfleet uniform worn by Gates McFadden, as Doctor Beverly Crusher, in TNG * An operations division Starfleet uniform from ENT * A Klingon uniform used in DS9 and VOY * A sailor's uniform, including a pair of boots, worn by Michael Dorn, as Worf, in , as well as by Dorn's stunt double in the water scene from the same movie (as pointed out in the exhibition, the boots still have water damage from the filming of that scene) * A Ferengi waiter's costume from DS9 Other costumes on show at the exhibition include: * A Romulan senator's robe from * A Rura Penthe guard's costume, worn in * A Klingon costume worn by in The props and set elements include: * An original tribble used in the filming of "The Trouble with Tribbles" * A spatial torpedo from ENT (labeled "0830291") * A console originally used by Jeri Ryan, as Seven of Nine, in VOY and later used in and before being remolded and last used, as a nondescript console, in ENT * A tactical console from the Enterprise s bridge in , briefly visible in the film's wormhole sequence * A duck blind console from * A "systems operations" display screen from VOY * A Bajoran phaser rifle used in DS9, then altered and painted to be used by the dilithium miners in * A submachine gun used by the Kolarans in * A metallic chair used by the Romulan senators in Star Trek Nemesis * A huge wall display panel (showing the Romulus-and-Remus crest) which was used in Star Trek Nemesis as well as ENT * A banner bearing the Klingon emblem, which appeared as set dressing in many of the TV series and films * A Klingon console used in ENT * A mace-like Klingon weapon from ENT, which was also used as set dressing for various other alien species * A holstered Klingon dagger used in "the early TV series" * A Klingon weapon used as a prop in ENT, and as a set dressing for the different alien species * A Rura Penthe miner's mask and handcuffs from * A pair of large, rounded Borg computer interface panels used in many VOY episodes * A Borg wall display panel used in the TV series and films * A life-sized mannequin of a Borg drone, originally crafted for * A small dilithium crystal * A combadge used in DS9, VOY, , and * A universal translator from ENT two-parter and * Two isolinear chips, displayed separately, one of which was used in TNG * A holstered type 2 phaser from the latter part of TNG, , , DS9, and VOY * A multi-purpose remote control from TNG, used as a doorbell in the early seasons and later as a gadget for operating viewscreens and other systems * A closed laptop from TNG * A pair of microtape cartridges from * A 24th century tricorder (and holster) from TNG as well as later shows and films * A set of three isolinear chips in a custom-made black holder (bearing the Starfleet insignia) from Captain Picard's desk in and * A "level one diagnostic" PADD used in DS9 * A silver PADD with black "screen" area from TNG (a decal graphic was applied to the black part for filming) * A lesson PADD from Arik Soong's classroom in Also on display are some makeup appliances. For instance, displayed in the same exhibit as Spock's headband from The Voyage Home is a pair of stock Vulcan ear appliances used in many of the films and TV series. An assortment of Klingon makeup appliances are on show too, together in a single exhibit. These include a full-face latex mask from , a mask featuring forehead ridges and nose, a reference Polaroid of Gary Hunter wearing Klingon makeup in , as well as a pair of head molds that were used to make Klingon masks. Looped clips from several episodes are also on display. These include TOS installments "The Trouble with Tribbles", , , , , and . Originally, most of the exhibits in the costume corridor (exceptions being the Vulcan display featuring Spock's headband, as well as the Phase II costume) was completely open to visitors, though glass panels were later installed to prevent visitors touching them. The Klingon makeup display has also been slightly rearranged during the exhibition's run. Lighting has been added to the Romulan (green), Klingon (red), and Borg (green) display areas. Also, several of the descriptive blurbs about each of the technology props have been revised (for example, one of the aforementioned isolinear chips was originally labeled "USB stick", the microtapes were at first labeled "memory cards", and the multipurpose remote control was initially called simply "door opener"). The last room of the exhibition originally displayed a trailer for and a trailer for . However, this was updated with content in (an advertisement for the series is also on show at the entrance). On demonstration in the room was a behind-the-scenes video about DIS (both videos regarding the series were provided to the exhibition courtesy of Netflix). The same room additionally featured a set of three Starfleet uniforms, the command chair from the , a Klingon mek'leth, a Starfleet-issue phaser, a set of four Starfleet insignia badges (a gold command division lieutenant's badge, a copper operations division lieutenant's badge, and two silver ensign badges: one for sciences and one for medical), a Vulcan IDIC badge, and a Vulcan pendant. At the end of , the DIS display went on a world tour, first appearing at a screening of the DIS Season 1 episode at London's Millbank Tower on . New Exhibits have been added in March 2018. The Exhibition was open until the 4 November 2018. External links * – official company site ** – Star Trek: The Exhibition webpage Category:Star Trek exhibits and attractions